


When the person that annoyed you the most, becomes the person you longed for the most.

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha Hijikata, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gintoki, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gintoki, Omega Verse, Top Hijikata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: Decided to mix things up a little. Yes, I have still included hiccups, coz, I like them. hahaThis story is based in the Gintama Omegaverse. If you haven't heard of the Omegaverse, let me give you a quick idea.(Fyi, I don't know everything about omegaverse so if I have missed anything in my story or i'm incorrect on something, please let me know)In the Omegaverse, you will find three types of people.Alphas – You would usually find them is high ranking jobs or families. For example, the Shogun is an Alpha. Alphas also have a strong scent that can arouse an Omega.Betas – They are the more everyday person. They cannot reproduce. Their scent is also calming to Alphas and Omegas.Omegas – They can get pregnant by an Alpha. Even if it’s Male/Male the Omegas have an anal cavity that can be used as a Uterus. When an Omega goes into heat it can attract a mate aka Alpha. Omegas are also a lot rarer then Alphas and Betas.Alphas - Hijikata, Kondo, Sougo, Shogun.Betas - Katsura, Shinpachi, Kagura, Yamazaki, Otae(even tho she acts like an Alpha).Omega - Gintoki.Hopefully I have explained a few things enough in the story below.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	1. A discovery is made.

Hijikata wakes to a sudden loud explosion. The door to his room is completely gone. As he rubs his eyes to make sure he is actually awake, Sougo steps through the doorway.

“Oh, I missed” He says disappointed, as he holds a grenade launcher.  
“SOUGO!! WHAT THE HELL??” Hijikata yells as he jumps to his feet.  
“Kondo asked me to wake you up” Sougo replies as he drops the launcher onto the bedroom floor.  
“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME” Hijikata huffs as he grabs his sword.  
“But I didn’t” Sougo sighs “Maybe next time”.

Sougo turns to leave as Hijikata stands ready for a fight.

Later in the meeting hall, Kondo is sitting up front as the other members of the Shinsengumi kneel in rows in front of him. Hijikata slides the door open, now dressed in his uniform and kneels beside Kondo.

“Sorry I’m late” Hijikata bows as he glares at Sougo.  
Sougo pretends nothing happened and looks away.

“We have recently come across some information about the Joui Faction and their next move. The Shogun is planning a visit in a week for some personnel business, so we have been asked to guard him. The Joui have also gotten a hold of this information somehow and we believe they will make their move the day before the Shogun returns home… Toshi” Kondo turns to face Hijikata “I’d like you to gather our best men. You will be leading the mission to capture the Joui”.

“Yes Sir” Hijikata bows.  
“Sougo” Kondo turns to face Sougo. “I want you to join him”.

“WHA!?” Hijikata looks up in shock “It’s fine. I can do it myself. I don’t need Sougo’s help”. Hijikata and Sougo stare daggers at each other.

“What do you mean? I’m one of the best. Of course I’d be the best person to help you Hijikata” Sougo gives Hijikata an evil grin.  
“Then it’s settled. Once we have all the information together, I want you both to set out a plan” Kondo says with a huge smile. “Dismissed”.

As the other Shinsengumi members bow, stand and begin to leave, Hijikata sighs. He takes a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lights it. 

\- YOROZUYA -

Gintoki is still in bed after having a bit too much fun the night before with Madao. He's not feeling 100% today. His body feels a little hot and he's sweating more than normal. He really shouldn’t drink so much.  
He turns over onto his back looking up at the ceiling as he hears Shinpachi enter.

“Morning” Shinpachi says loudly as he walks into the lounge area.

Kagura opens the sliding door to the closet she sleeps in.  
“*yawns* Morning Shin-chan”.  
“Where’s Gin-san?” Shinpachi asks as he begins cleaning up.  
“Probably still asleep. He had a big night” Kagura replies as she climbs out of the closet.  
“Again?” Shinpachi sighs as he opens the door to Gintoki’s room.

Gintoki quickly closes his eyes pretending to still be asleep.

“I know you’re awake. Get up!” Shinpachi pulls the blanket off of Gintoki who turns over and curls up into a ball.  
“Cold” Gintoki mumbles.  
“Get up! You have a meeting with Kondo-san today, remember” Shinpachi tries to pull Gintoki out of bed.  
Gintoki grumbles. “I don’t feel so well”.  
“That’s what happens when you drink all night. Maybe think about that next time”.

Kagura walks passed the door and looks in as Shinpachi continues to struggle with getting Gintoki up.

An hour later, Gintoki has finally gotten out of bed and is now at his desk. He has his elbows on the desk as his head rests in his hands. He is clearly not in the mood to do anything today.  
Kagura is sitting on the sofa with a big bowl of rice, Shinpachi is reading through some papers by the window and Sadaharu is sleeping behind the sofa after giving up on getting food from Kagura.  
Gintoki checks the clock.  
“Do I have too?” he says in a bored tone as he puts his head on the desk.  
“Kondo-san has asked for your help. You have to go” Shinpachi replies as he puts the papers on the desk. “We need the money”.  
Shinpachi and Gintoki look over to Kagura who is shovelling the rice into her mouth. She looks back at them.  
“What?”  
Gintoki sighs “Fine. I’m going”. He stands up and leaves the room.

\- SHINSENGUMI HEAD QUARTERS -

Yamazaki is leading Gintoki through the hallways as they head to Kondo’s office.  
As they reach his office door, Hijikata steps out of the office almost walking into Gintoki.

“Watch it” Hijikata yells as Gintoki stumbles back.  
“Oh. It’s you” Hijikata says, clearly not in the mood to see him today. “Out of my way, I’m busy”

Hijikata puts his hand on Gintoki’s shoulder to push him out of the way. But as he walks passed, he is hit with a scent that makes him stop. Gintoki and Yamazaki enter the office but Hijikata can’t stop thinking about that smell.  
“Is Gintoki an Omega? No, he can’t be”. Hijikata is so confused. He has known Gintoki for a while now and not once did he notice this scent. Hijikata looks back to the door, wondering.

After the meeting with Kondo has ended, Gintoki is about to leave the head quarters when Hijikata walks out of a room. He was clearly waiting for Gintoki.

“What do you want?” Gintoki asks as he pushes passed Hijikata.

Hijikata grabs his wrist.

“Are you an Omega” Hijikata questions. Gintoki stops. After a few seconds of silence, he turns to Hijikata.

“Nope” He yanks his wrist out of Hijikata’s grip and begins to leave.  
Hijikata decides not to follow. The silence was the answer he was looking for. Gintoki IS an Omega.

As Gintoki leaves the head quarters and steps onto the road, he looks back to find he isn’t being followed. He puts a hand to his mouth.

“Shit. If Hijikata knows, I’m screwed”. The only people who know he’s an Omega are Kagura, Shinpachi and Katsura. He has always used a suppressant when he goes into heat. He then realises he hasn't taken his suppressant for a few days. He has had other things on his mind.

Gintoki runs back to the Yorozuya.


	2. A chance encounter brings a new relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata is suppose to be working but Gintoki has appeared to stuff that all up.
> 
> (update: The job Kondo had for Gintoki was to be secret support if needed, that's why he ends up at the bar, but as you see below, he uses that to get free booze)

\- SHOGUNS ARRIVAL -  
Shinsengumi head quarters are as busy as ever today as they prepare for the Shoguns arrival. Hijikata and Sougo have created the perfect plan that will help them catch Katsura and his Joui members before they have the chance to assassinate the Shogun.  
Hijikata is directing the other members while Sougo prepares the equipment that will be needed.

A few hours later the Shogun arrives.

As the Shinsengumi stand in a line, they each bow as the Shogun walks passed. Kondo bows then approaches the Shogun.  
“Shogun-sama. Welcome to the Shinsengumi head quarters. We will be looking after security for your visit”.  
“Thank you” the Shogun replies as he is led into the building by attendants.

Little did they know, the night was about to get interesting.

The Shogun had decided he wanted to go out for the night to a Cabaret Bar he had been told about. The Shinsengumi had to organise to have the bar closed to other customers, so they could keep him safe. This of course didn’t go down well with the regulars at the bar.

As Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo and 4 other Shinsengumi members escort the Shogun into the Snack Smile, a popular Cabaret Bar, Yamazaki and the rest of the Shinsengumi who were assigned, cover the entrances to the building.

“Welcome to the Snack Smile Shogun-sama. We are so happy we can entertain you tonight” Says Otae as she and the other employees bow.  
“Thank you” The Shogun says calmly as he walks down the stairs, looking around.  
“Where are the other customers?” he asks.  
“To make sure you are kept safe, we closed the bar to the public for tonight” Otae replies as she leads him to a booth. As the Shogun sits down, 4 women approach the booth and sit down beside him, each with a bottle of alcohol ready to serve.

As Kondo instructs the 4 other members to spread out around the bar, Hijikata walks towards the kitchen to make sure everything is secure.  
As he passes a few more booths, a familiar scent hits him. He looks down into the booth to see Gintoki asleep.  
Hijikata is about to yell to wake him up, but decides this is the perfect time to find out if Gintoki is indeed an Omega.

Hijikata looks around to see that everyone is paying attention to the Shogun. He leans down trying to get close enough to smell him without waking him.  
Gintoki stirs a little making Hijikata step back quickly. He looks at Gintoki to see he's still asleep, so he tries again.  
This time he is able to get close enough and as he sniffs near Gintoki’s neck, he is hit with such a strong scent he begins to sweat. He IS an Omega. In all his life, Hijikata has only met 3 Omegas but none that gave him this strong feeling.  
Is Gintoki the mate he has been searching for?

“What are you doing?” a curious voice asks.

Hijikata looks up to see Gintoki is no longer asleep but instead staring at him.  
Hijikata goes to distance himself but Gintoki grabs him, pulling him on top of him.

“Have you told anyone?” Gintoki whispers into Hijikata’s ear sounding threatening.  
“Wha? About what?" Hijikata is nervous.  
“You know don’t you? That I’m an Omega. I want to know if you told anyone?” Gintoki tightens his arms around Hijikata.  
“No. No, I haven’t told anyway. I promise” Hijikata panics, as Gintoki makes it harder for him to breathe.

Gintoki then loosens his hold letting Hijikata stand up. Gintoki sits up in the booth, picks up his cup and drinks the rest of the alcohol. Gintoki shouldn’t be there. The bar was supposed to be empty of any customers.  
Hijikata looks over to the other Shinsengumi members making sure Gintoki can’t be seen.

“I’ll be right back. Toilet” he yells over to them.

“Don’t be too long” Kondo replies as he tries to get Otae’s attention.

Hijikata grabs Gintoki’s wrist and pulls him into the kitchen. A few cooks are still working and look at them as they enter.  
“Sorry to bother you. Excuse us”  
Hijikata pushes Gintoki through another door into a hallway.

As Hijikata checks to make sure they are not being followed, he turns to Gintoki.  
“What are you doing here? I need to get you out before Kondo sees you”. Hijikata looks for an exit.

Gintoki lets out a burp, followed by a hiccup.  
“Oh man *hic*. I think I drank too mu *hic* much” Gintoki slumps to the floor.

Hijikata is hit with Gintoki’s scent again. He can feel his heart beating faster, his palms getting sweaty and his cock wanting to burst out of his pants.  
“This is not good” Hijikata thinks to himself. “This can’t happen. Not now”

He leans down to pick up a drunk Gintoki who hiccups every few seconds. He wraps his arm around Gintoki’s waist, puts Gintoki’s arm around his shoulder and begins lifting him onto his feet. Suddenly he feels something on his neck.  
“You smell so *hic* good” Gintoki sniffs Hijikata’s neck.  
“Wait. Stop that. I need to get you home”. Hijikata tries to hold Gintoki up but the sweet smell coming from Gintoki is making his knees weak.

“Shit” Hijikata swears under his breath.

As Gintoki continues to nuzzle into Hijikata's neck, they make their way into the bathroom, Hijikata locking it after they enter.

Hijikata pushes Gintoki up against the wall, kissing his neck and inhaling that amazing scent. Gintoki is rubbing his hand on Hijikata’s crouch as Hijikata’s cock continues to grow. Hijikata kneels down in front of Gintoki and unzips his pants letting his cock free. It’s already getting wet.  
“I forgot *hic* to take my suppre *hic *suppressants” Gintoki reveals  
“Damn it. You know what happens when you don’t take them. What if another Alpha had found you? You’re in heat. They would have taken advantage of you” Hijikata replies in a worried voice as he begins to lick the tip of Gintoki’s cock.  
“Like you’re *hic* doing now?”

Hijikata stops and looks up to Gintoki realising he is indeed taking advantage of a drunk, horny Gintoki.

“I want you *hic* to mess me up” Gintoki touches Hijikata’s hair softly.

He watches Gintoki’s body as it jerks from another hiccup. He starts kissing the shaft then finally puts Gintoki’s cock in his mouth.  
Gintoki lets out a loud hiccup as he moans.

“Shhh” Hijikata stops sucking. “They’ll hear you, you idiot”.  
Gintoki covers his mouth but his hiccups are so loud it doesn’t muffle them much.

Gintoki’s body is getting hot. He hasn’t felt like this in years thanks to the suppressants. He’s scared but also so aroused. Watching Hijikata sucking on his cock is turning him on so much, he can’t take it.

Gintoki grabs Hijikata’s hair.  
“Wait. Stop *hic*”  
“What’s wrong?” Hijikata stops and looks up with a worried expression.  
“I need *hic* more. I need you in me *hic*”.

Hijikata’s eyes widen. He takes a deep breath and stands up. How is this even happening? Out of all the people in the world, why is Gintoki the one to make him feel like this.  
He turns Gintoki around so he’s facing the wall and spreads Gintoki’s legs. He licks his fingers, leans into Gintoki and slips a finger in.  
He starts kissing Gintoki’s neck as he rubs inside his ass and begins pinching and twisting his nipples.

“Not so har *hic* hard” Gintoki pleads as Hijikata pinches again.

After a few more fingers, he continues to rub inside Gintoki making sure to stretch it enough.  
Gintoki’s knees begin to buckle, but Hijikata wraps his arm around his waist to stable him.

He pulls out his fingers, unzips his pants and releases his throbbing cock.  
He pushes it in as Gintoki lets out a hiccup, tightening around his cock.

“Damn it. Don’t make me cum yet, you bastard” Hijikata growls as he thrusts into Gintoki.

“AHHH *hic*” Gintoki moans and tilts his head back.  
Hijikata holds onto Gintoki’s hips and starts thrusting in and out.  
“Yes *hic*. This feels so *hic* good” Gintoki moans.

Hijikata leans into Gintoki who turns his head. They begin to kiss. Hijikata starts biting on Gintoki’s lips. Their tongues slipping around each others like snakes. Gintoki’s moans and hiccups are muffled by Hijikata’s kisses.  
Hijikata grabs Gintoki’s cock which is already very wet, and pumps it hard. They are both getting close.  
Hijikata leans in and bites Gintoki on the neck, just as they both cum together. 

“AHH *HIC* HGN *HIC*”

“Ah. Hah. HGN”

They slide to the floor onto their knees, Hijikata embracing Gintoki from behind.

“You bit *hic* me?” Gintoki asks in a surprised tone.  
“Oh. Yeah. I did, didn’t I” Hijikata replies as he kisses the bite mark.

When an Alpha bites an Omega on the neck, it’s basically claiming them as their mate. Leaving their mark is like a warning to any other Alphas to stay away.

Hijikata helps Gintoki to his feet. Gintoki is still too drunk and out of it to clean himself up, so Hijikata helps him back into his pants, straightens up his Yukata and leans him against the wall as he zips up his own pants. Hijikata unlocks the bathroom door and opens it just a crack.

“*HIC*”

Hijikata quickly closes the door and looks to Gintoki.

“Quiet. Hold your breath or something”

As Gintoki begins to hold his breath which clearly isn’t going to work with how hard his hiccups are, Hijikata again opens the door. He peeks through into the hall to see it’s empty.  
There’s an exit not far from where they are, so if he can get Gintoki outside, he might be able to go back to the Shogun and back to his job.  
He looks back to Gintoki who is going purple in the face.

“OI! Breathe” he grabs Gintoki’s shoulders.

Gintoki lets out a loud huff followed by a hiccup.

“Oh, for fuck sake. You need to be quiet”

Gintoki puts his hands over his mouth while still breathing through his nose. Hijikata opens the bathroom door slowly and quietly, looking around making sure they’re alone and helps Gintoki to the back exit.

Hijikata sits Gintoki outside.

“Stay here okay. The way you are right now could get you into a lot of trouble if anyone found you. I’ll tell Kondo I have to leave for a bit so I can take you home”  
Gintoki just nods and hiccups as he leans back onto the wall.

Hijikata sighs. He really doesn’t want to leave him like this but he has no other choice.  
“Stay” he reiterates then walks back inside.

When Hijikata enters the bar, he finds Kondo being beaten up by Otae, Sougo is watching on not helping at all and the Shogun has been given so much alcohol, I think his brain stopped working. He's just sitting there as the women around him continue to pour him more and more drinks.

“THAT’S ENOUGH” Hijikata yells.

Everyone freezes.

“Kondo, get off the floor. Sougo, get the Shogun, we’re leaving”. Hijikata demands.

Otae stops kicking Kondo so he can stand up as Sougo shoos away the women and helps the Shogun up.

“Father?” The Shogun turns to Sougo and asks.  
“I’m not you father. Let’s go” Sougo and Kondo support the Shogun and exit the bar.

“Sorry for all the trouble” Hijikata bows to Otae and the other employees before following the Shinsengumi out.

Kondo and Sougo place the Shogun into one of the cars as the other Shinsengumi members prepare to head back to head quarters. Sougo gets into the driver’s seat of the Shoguns car.  
“You coming” Kondo asks Hijikata as he enters the passenger side.  
“I’ll see you back at head quarters. I’m going to clean up the mess here first” he replies  
“Good idea. We don’t want people finding out about what happened with the Shogun”  
Kondo closes the door and the car drive’s off. 

After the other Shinsengumi have left, Hijikata makes his way around the back of the building.  
He turns the corner to find Gintoki lying on the floor, still hiccupping.  
He watches Gintoki sleep for a minute, he looks so innocent. Gintoki burps. Hijikata grins.

“Okay. Get up. I’m taking you home” Hijikata leans down to wake Gintoki. Gintoki opens his eyes a little, squinting.  
“Five more *hic* minutes” He closes his eyes again.

“Are you kidding me? WAKE UP!!” Hijikata kicks Gintoki in the leg.  
Gintoki curls up grabbing his leg.  
“Oww *hic*. Why did you *hic* kick me?”  
“If you don’t get up, I’ll kick you again”. Hijikata stares down at Gintoki.  
“Fine *hic*” Gintoki slowly makes his way up the wall into a standing position. But as he tries to walk, he stumbles forward into Hijikata who wraps his arms around Gintoki to stop him from falling over.

“Here” Hijikata puts Gintoki’s arm around his shoulder, puts his arm around Gintoki’s waist and helps him walk.


	3. Why can't life be easy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Shinsengumi's plans to capture the Joui begin, Hijikata soon realises something.

\- YOROZUYA -

As Hijikata helps Gintoki up the stairs, he can’t help but think about what happened. Did he really just bite Gintoki? He can’t let anyone know about this. Especially Sougo. That sadist would love to use this against him.

As they reach the door, Hijikata helps Gintoki sit down.  
“You’re home safe. I have to go now”.

Gintoki grabs his pant leg before Hijikata can move.

“*hic* Will I see *hic* you again?” Gintoki asks with his dead fish eyes looking a little less dead.

Hijikata looks up to the sky and closes his eyes. 

“I’ll try. But I can’t make any promises” 

Gintoki smiles and lets his pants go. Hijikata heads back down the stairs and back to the Shinsengumi head quarters.

A few days have passed and it’s nearly time for the Shinsengumi to set things up to capture the Joui and Katsura. Yamazaki has been dressed up as a Shogun decoy which he is really not happy about.  
“Why does it have to be me?” He asks in a panic as a wig cap is placed on his head.  
“Hijikata and Sougo have their orders, plus, you’re strong enough that you can protect yourself” Kondo replies trying not to laugh.

Yamazaki takes that compliment and stands tall. He is strong. He can do this.  
Sougo giggles as he knows Kondo is only telling Yamazaki what he wants to hear.

“Is everyone ready?” Hijikata calls out as everyone in the room yell in response.

“YES SIR”

“Great. Let’s go” Kondo grabs his sword and leads the way.

Today, the Shogun is visiting an old friend. All Shinsengumi members have a role to play to keep him safe.  
Hijikata and Sougo are to keep out of sight with some of their most skilled and trusted members. Kondo will be escorting the Shogun decoy (aka Yamazaki) to a residential building down town. 

As the Shinsengumi arrive at the building and exit their cars, little do they know they are already being watched.

In the building across the street, Katsura, Elizabeth and a few of his Joui members are watching and waiting.  
“There he is”, a member points out as the Shogun steps out of a car which is now surrounded by the Shinsengumi.  
Kondo steps out after him.

“So, they sent the best I see” Katsura says to himself. “That won’t stop us”.  
They all start to laugh.

As Kondo and Yamazaki enter the building Yamazaki lets out a breath in relief.  
“I’m not dead”.  
“You need to stay calm. It’s not over yet” Kondo replies.  
Yamazaki looks at Kondo then straightens his back.  
“I’m ready”  
“You first” Kondo stretches out a hand to show Yamazaki where to go.  
They head up the stairs and into a room. 

BOOOOOM

A huge explosion rocks the building. Debris is falling onto the road. People are running around in a panic.

Katsura, Elizabeth and Joui run out of the other building and begin fighting the Shinsengumi who had stayed outside.

“Out Of My Way” Katsura yells as he swings his sword.

“I’m going in to see if the Shogun is dead. Elizabeth, you handle things out here”.  
Elizabeth holds up a sign that says “GO”.  
Katsura smiles and runs into the half destroyed building.

Making his way through the debris, he carefully heads up the stairs to where the room use to be. His sword is ready. As he reaches the now collapsed room, he can’t see a body. Did the Shogun get crushed when the roof caved in? 

Katsura soon hears a crunching sound behind him and turns just in time to block someone’s sword.  
“Gotcha” Hijikata puts more pressure onto his sword causing Katsura to step back.

“What happened to the Shogun?” Katsura yells in frustration.  
“Not here. Never was. What you saw, was a decoy.”

Katsura pushes back, causing their swords to lose contact. Hijikata lunges at Katsura, the tip of his sword aiming for his heart but Katsura side steps, using his own sword to knock it away.  
“You can’t beat me” Katsura laughs.

Hijikata attacks again, their swords connecting. As they continue to fight, Elizabeth comes running towards them holding a sign – “We’re out numbered. Retreat”.  
Elizabeth throws a smoke bomb blinding Hijikata which lets Katsura escape.

“Damn it *cough cough* Damn it” Hijikata uses his hands to try and get the smoke out of his face. When he can finally see again, Katsura is gone. Hijikata punches the wall. His hand starts to bleed.  
Hijikata walks out of the building as a crowd gathers around to watch. They have been able to capture some of the Joui but the one person they really wanted, got away.  
Hijikata looks down at his hand as blood still pours out of the wound. 

“That doesn’t look good” Hijikata looks up to see Kondo standing in front of him.  
“He got away” Hijikata clenches his fist.  
Kondo stops him. “You’ll make it worse. Go get Yamazaki to fix you up”

Kondo looks over to Yamazaki who is still dressed as the Shogun, except for his own hair now coming out of the wig cap.  
“Yes sir” Hijikata does as he is told and begins walking toward Yamazaki.  
Behind Yamazaki he notices a silver head of hair. Hijikata turns left and walks into the crowd. The silver hair follows.

They walk behind a nearby building but before Hijikata can say a word, arms wrap around his waist and a head rests on his back.  
“If anyone sees us...” Hijikata begins to speak.  
“I needed to see you” Gintoki interrupts.

Hijikata turns around while Gintoki still holds him. He puts his hands up to Gintoki’s cheeks and pushes them in. Gintoki now looks like a goldfish. Hijikata giggles.

“Wa aw ou oing?” Gintoki tries to speak but it’s not coming out right.  
Hijikata laughs as Gintoki notices the blood. Gintoki holds Hijikata’s hand and pulls it away from his face, looking at it.

“What happened? You should get that looked at”.  
Hijikata pulls his hand away.

“I think it’s best we don’t see each other for a while” Hijikata turns away from Gintoki.  
Gintoki can hear in his voice that he doesn’t really want that.  
“Why are you saying this?” Gintoki grabs Hijikata’s elbow.

Hijikata looks down at Gintoki’s hand. He wants to hold it. He wants HIM. But he knows it’s not going to work. He pulls his elbow out of Gintoki’s grasp and begins to walk away.

“I need some time”. Hijikata leaves Gintoki standing frozen looking down at the hand he rejected.


	4. A new life? Are they ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly midnight and I can't stop writing.  
> I'm uploading each chapter as soon as I finish but if I go to bed after the next one, I promise I'll get back to the story when I wake up.
> 
> Gintoki discovers why he's not been feeling well.

A few weeks have passed and Gintoki and Hijikata haven’t seen each other since that day.

Gintoki is in bed, the blanket pulled up over his head.

In the lounge room, Kagura and Shinpachi are worried about him.  
“How’s he doing today?” Shinpachi asks Kagura as they look to his bedroom door.  
“The same as yesterday. And the day before that and the day before….”  
“Okay, I get it” Shinpachi interrupts. “We have a job to do but if he’s still not feeling well, we can’t really force him to help”.

Shinpachi sits on the sofa and looks over the job papers.

“I heard him throwing up last night. You think he ate something bad?” Kagura asks as she shovels Sukonbu (seaweed snack) in her mouth.

Gintoki can hear them talking. For days now he has felt sick and can’t keep any food down. Maybe it’s time he saw a doctor, just to be sure. 

As Shinpachi tries to stop Kagura from eating everything, Gintoki opens his bedroom door. He looks pale and is a little unsteady on his feet.  
“Gin-san” Shinpachi lets go of Kagura and she falls to the floor.  
“Ow. That hurt, stupid megane”. Kagura rubs her bottom.  
“You’re making too much noise” Gintoki says softly as he begins walking towards the front door.  
“Where are you going? You should be in bed” Shinpachi follows him, worried.  
“I’m going to the doctor.” Gintoki puts his shoes on and slides the front door open.  
“I’m coming with you” Shinpachi puts his shoes on.  
“I need you here in case any jobs turn up. I’ll be fine. I probably ate something bad”.

Gintoki closes the door.

“Told ya” Kagura replies smugly, as she continues to eat.  
Shinpachi can’t help but be worried as he stares at the door.

\- DOCTORS OFFICE - 

Gintoki is sitting in the waiting room. He’s looking down at his hands. The same hands Hijikata let go of. He tried to see Hijikata many times but was always turned away at the Shinsengumi head quarters.  
He hasn’t seen him out on patrol either. What if something happened to him? As Gintoki continues to get more and more into his head, a nurse calls his name.

“Sakata-san”  
“Sakata Gintoki-san?”

Gintoki looks up to see the nurse standing in front of him.  
“The doctor will see you now”. 

Gintoki stands up and follows the nurse. They walk passed a man reading a newspaper.  
After Gintoki has left the waiting room, the man with the newspaper puts it down showing his face. He peels off his moustache and beard to reveal Sougo.

Gintoki sits down in front of the doctor.

“What seems to be the problem Sakata-san?” The doctor asks as he pushes his glasses up onto his nose. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Have you run out of suppressants?”  
“No, that’s not why I’m here doctor” Gintoki shifts in his chair.  
“Oh. So why are you here?” The doctor replies.  
“For the past 2 weeks, I’ve been feeling a little nauseous and when I try to eat, I just throw it back up.”  
“Hmm. You are looking paler than normal and slightly slimmer. Lie on the bed and let me have a look at you”.

Gintoki walks over to the bed and lies on his back. The doctor takes his stethoscope off his neck and places it in his ears.

“Lift your shirt please”  
Gintoki lifts his shirt.

The doctor puts the other end of the stethoscope onto Gintoki’s chest.  
“Take a deep breath for me”  
Gintoki takes a deep breath. Then, another. 

The doctor then begins to feel around his chest, pressing in slightly.

‘HGN’ Gintoki flinches.  
“Hmmm. Have your nipples always been this sensitive?” The doctor asks as he moves down to Gintoki’s stomach.  
“Only recently. Is something wrong with me?” Gintoki panics.  
“Calm down calm down. I think I know why you’ve been feeling this way”

The doctor pulls Gintoki’s shirt down and heads back to his desk. Gintoki gets off of the bed and sits back on the chair.  
“What’s wrong with me Doc?” .  
“You’re pregnant”. The doctor begins writing on a piece of paper, than hands it to Gintoki.  
“Take these, they’ll help with the morning sickness”

Gintoki takes the paper, looks at it then back at the doctor.

“I’M WHAT?” he yells.

“You’re pregnant Sakata-san. Congratulations”

“No No No No. This can’t be happening. I can’t be pregnant.” Gintoki puts his hand to his stomach. He then remembers the moment Hijikata bit him.  
That must have been when…. Hijikata’s the father.


	5. Time to tell the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting tired so it's best I got to bed. Don't want to write when I'm tired. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.
> 
> A troublesome person discovers their secret.

-A FEW WEEKS EARLIER-

As Hijikata and Gintoki talk behind the building after the bombing, they are unaware they are being watched. Up on the roof, looking down on them is Sougo.  
He can’t hear everything but with the way they are acting and being affectionate, he pretty much knows what’s going on between them.  
Sougo grins big. He knows exactly what he's going to do next.

\- SHINSEGUMI HEAD QUARTERS -

As Yamazaki bandages up Hijikata’s hand, Sougo strolls over to them. He sits beside Hijikata and whispers something into his ear. Hijikata’s turns to face Sougo quickly, with murder in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Hijikata shoos Yamazaki away.

Sougo crosses his arms, turns his head up, pretending to think.

“Well. How about, I lead the next few missions. I’m sure you would love the extra time for “personal reasons”.

Hijikata grabs his collar. “You bastard. Who else knows?”  
Sougo pulls Hijikata’s hands off his collar. “No one. Only me”  
“Fine”. Hijikata stands up. “But if I find out you've told anyone, you’re dead”. He puts his hand on his sword to show he’s being very serious. Hijikata storms off leaving Sougo as happy as a sadist can be.

\- PRESENT DAY -

Gintoki leaves the doctor’s office and begins walking through town. He has no destination in mind. He just wanders through the streets, ignoring everything.  
Now what is he going to do? How does he tell Hijikata when he won’t even see him. Gintoki puts a hand to his stomach and looks down. A baby. Hijikata’s baby.

“Congratulations” 

Gintoki hears a voice in his ear. He quickly looks beside him to find Sougo grinning widely.

“Don’t scare me like that”. Gintoki removes his hand from his stomach. “What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to congratulate you.”  
“Congratulate me? What for?” Gintoki sounds nervous.  
“You’re having a baby. Right?”

Gintoki starts walking away. Well, more like he’s trying to get away from Sougo.  
Sougo chases after him.

“It’s Hijikata’s, isn’t it?”.

Gintoki stops.

“Are you going to tell him?” Sougo asks, really enjoying this moment.  
“He doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I’ll raise this baby on my own”

Gintoki runs off.  
Sougo’s grin disappears.

\- YOROZUYA –

Gintoki arrives home, walks right passed Kagura and Shinpachi and into his room. He slams the door shut behind him. Shinpachi and Kagura look at each other.

“You go” Shinpachi tells Kagura.  
“What? No way. You go.” Kagura growls back.  
“Fine”. Shinpachi walks over to the bedroom door. “Gin-san. Everything okay?”

No response.

“Um, Kagura is worried about you”  
“Oi, don’t bring me into this, stupid megane” Kagura hisses.

“Come in” a low voice replies.

Shinpachi opens the door to find Gintoki standing by the window, staring out into the world.

“So. What did the doctor say?” Shinpachi asks carefully.

Gintoki turns around to face him as Kagura walks into the room. They both look so worried.  
Gintoki sighs. He has to tell them. They’ll soon figure it out when his belly begins to grow.

“I’m pregnant”. He waits for them to complain about how much money it’s going to cost to keep a baby.

“I’m going to be a grandmother” Kagura covers her mouth in shock. “I’m too young to be a grandmother”.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Shinpachi turns to Kagura who is so happy about the news, she’s about to burst.

Shinpachi looks back to Gintoki.

“That’s wonderful news. Isn’t it?” he can see the sadness in Gintoki’s eyes.  
Gintoki smiles softly.

“Yeah. It’s great news” he replies as Shinpachi and Kagura run up to him for a hug.


	6. Congratulations, you're going to be a father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out.

\- SHINSENGUMI HEAD QUARTERS –

Sougo enters the dojo to find Hijikata having a training match with Yamazaki.  
Hijikata has hardly left the head quarters in weeks and with Sougo leading the missions at the moment, the other members have been worried about him.  
They have tried to get him out but with no luck. Kondo doesn’t know what else to do. Hijikata has been telling everyone that after letting Katsura escape, he needs to train more.

As the training match ends, Yamazaki bows and exits the dojo. Hijikata grabs a towel to wipe away any sweat as Sougo approaches him.  
“What do you want?” He glares at Sougo.  
Sougo walks up to him and whispers in his ear. Hijikata’s eyes go wide in shock as he drops his towel and practice sword and runs out of the dojo.

\- YOROZUYA –

BANG BANG BANG  
Someone is knocking very loudly on the door.

“I’ll get it” Shinpachi stands up as the three of them have been talking on the sofa and heads to the front door.  
Just as he slides it open, a flustered Hijikata pushes passed.  
“Where is he?” Where is that idiot?”

Hijikata enters the lounge to find Kagura’s head on Gintoki’s stomach. Gintoki quickly pushes her away and she falls off the end.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Gintoki yells in surprise. He stands up and starts walking backwards away from Hijikata.  
“When were you doing to tell me?” Hijikata follows Gintoki trying to get closer.

Gintoki continues to keep a distance, then seeing his bedroom door, runs in and slams it shut.  
Hijikata bangs on the door.  
“OI! We need to talk”  
“You said you didn’t want me anymore. Leave me alone” Gintoki yells back, trying not to cry. Damn these hormones.  
“I can do this myself. I don’t need your help”.

Hijikata clenches his fists.  
“Get away from the door” Hijikata yells.  
Hijikata steps back and suddenly kicks the door in. Thankfully Gintoki had moved back as he was told. Gintoki turns away, covering his face.

Hijikata walks in front of him and grabs his wrists trying to pull his hands down.  
“Look at me” he pleads.  
“Please. Look at me”.

Gintoki slowly lowers his hands to see the man he loves standing in front of him. Hijikata’s eyes looking pained. 

Hijikata starts to speak in a soft voice.  
“I’m sorry okay. I was scared. I never thought I would find my true mate and after what we did at the Bar, it made me even more scared that you’d be hurt. I’m not a good person and my job is dangerous. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you because of our relationship”.

Hijikata strokes Gintoki’s cheek as a tear begins to fall. Hijikata wipes that tear away.  
“Don’t cry. I’m here now. I’ll look after you. I promise”.

Gintoki goes in for a hug. He wraps his arms around Hijikata’s waist, snuggles into his chest and cries.

After a few minutes of crying , damn hormones, they exit the bedroom to find Kagura and Shinpachi gone.  
“I guess they gave us space” Gintoki smiles.

Hijikata leads Gintoki to the sofa and they sit down.  
“Can I?” Hijikata asks as he looks down to Gintoki’s stomach.  
Gintoki nods.

Hijikata puts a hand to his stomach and looks up to Gintoki with such love in his eyes.  
Gintoki puts his hand over Hijikata’s. “You’re going to be a dad”.

Hijikata can’t believe this is happening. A father. He suddenly realises something.  
“Maybe you should move in with me”.  
Gintoki looks shocked then answers “I don’t think that would work. There are too many people there. Plus, are you sure you want me and the baby around Sougo?”  
Gintoki raises an eyebrow.

Hijikata thinks for a second.  
“Hmmm. You’re right. I’ll move in here then”.


	7. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well for the couple as they prepare for the baby.  
> Or is it?

To give them some space, Kagura and Sadaharu have been invited to stay with Shinpachi for the time being.  
Over the next few months, Gintoki and Hijikata will need to prepare themselves to be parents. 

Hijikata had finally told Kondo and the other Shinengumi about the baby. At first they all wanted Gintoki to stay at the head quarters but Hijikata explained how Gintoki needs some peace and quiet which he wouldn’t get there.  
Hijikata was also going to start going on patrols again but not get involved in any dangerous missions for now. He needs to be there for Gintoki as much as he can.

“I think that’s all?” Hijikata puts a cardboard box on the coffee table. He has started moving his stuff in already. He didn’t really have a lot in the first place since living in the head quarters meant he had everything provided for him.

Gintoki is currently in bed as he hadn’t been feeling too well. The medicine he had gotten from the doctor had been helping a lot but today was just a bad day. Thankfully they didn’t happen too often.

Hijikata quietly walks into Gintoki’s bedroom and watches him sleep. How did he get so lucky?  
Gintoki stirs, rolls over and opens his eyes a little to see Hijikata standing by the door. He stretches his arms up and Hijikata makes his way to the futon.  
He kneels down beside Gintoki as Gintoki’s arms pull him into a hug.

“I’m horny” Gintoki speaks in a soft sleepy voice.  
“You’re what?” Hijikata is shocked. A few hours ago Gintoki was throwing up. How can he be horny?  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea” Hijikata replies as he tries to get out of Gintoki’s hug.

Gintoki tightens his hug.

“Please?” Gintoki gives Hijikata the puppy dog eyes.

Hijikata sighs. “Okay. But we're not going all the way. Not while you’re pregnant. Got it?”  
Gintoki grins and loosens his hug.

Hijikata moves the blankets out of the way and opens Gintoki’s yukata. Gintoki’s cock is already getting wet.  
Hijikata takes hold of it and begins licking the tip. Gintoki moans as Hijikata kisses and licks the shaft. He then takes it into his mouth moving up and down. Gintoki is grabbing the futon as the pleasure surges through his body.

“Yes… Oh God” Gintoki arches his back. 

Hijikata’s cock is also trying to make an appearance. Gintoki can see this and unzips Hijikata’s pants. His cock bursts free. Gintoki holds onto Hijikata's cock and starts pumping as Hijikata continues to give him a blow job. 

“I’m gonna…” Gintoki pants.

Hijikata moves his mouth away as Gintoki comes all over the futon. Hijikata following right after.

“Hmm. I guess we’ll need a new futon”. Hijikata laughs.

Two months have passed and Gintoki’s stomach is now showing. It’s still only a small bump but you can clearly see he is pregnant. The Yorozuya have still been getting jobs but Gintoki would only help on the easy ones. Hijikata wants him to stay home all the time, but it was starting to drive him crazy.

The Yorozuya’s current job was to find an old ladies dog that had wriggled out of its collar while on a walk. Gintoki had decided to join Kagura and Shinpachi as it’s a pretty easy job. Hijikata was out on patrol, so Gintoki hadn’t told him about it.  
But it’ll be fine.  
Find the dog, get paid and get home before Hijikata.

Or so he thought.


	8. How do you protect someone who doesn't listen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki thinks he can get back to work but after what happens, I don't think so.

\- ON THE STREETS –

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu have been looking around town for this lost dog. It’s already been 2 hours, yet still no luck.

“Maybe we should split up” Gintoki suggests. “There’s a lot of ground to cover and once it gets dark that will make it a lot harder”.

Shinpachi and Kagura look at each other unsure.

“Kagura and Sadaharu can join up and I’ll go with you” Shinpachi replies. He doesn’t want to leave Gintoki on his own.  
“I’ll be fine. It’s an easy job. I’ll meet you back at the Yorozuya in a few hours. Hopefully with the payment” Gintoki waves and walks away.

Kagura and Sadaharu head off together but Shinpachi has other plans.

As Gintoki wanders through the streets, looking in alleys, trash bins and anywhere else a dog could hide, he soon approaches a park. Maybe the dog is hiding in the bushes, scared.

He enters the park only to spot Katsura sitting on the bench.  
“That’s strange. He’s not with Elizabeth” Gintoki thinks to himself. They are usually always together.

“Zura” Gintoki yells out and waves.  
Katsura looks up as Gintoki approaches.  
“It’s not Zura, Its Katsura. What are you doing here anyway? I haven’t seen you around for a while”.

Gintoki sits next to Katsura covering his stomach. Katsura doesn’t know he’s pregnant and if he found out who the father was, it would not be good.

“You know. Working, sleeping, the usual” Gintoki answers, trying to avoid the question.  
“Hmmm. Well, you know, you can always join us. We always need strong men to help in our fight.” He tries to convince him. “Plus, you’d be a leader like me. Doesn’t that sound great?”

Gintoki sighs.

“I’ve already told you. I’m not becoming a fugitive just to help you take over the country”.  
“Well, if you change your mind” Katsura stands up.  
“I won’t” Gintoki replies just as Katsura’s stomach growls.  
“Want to grab some food?” he asks Gintoki.  
“If I wasn’t on a job right now…”  
“Oh. Let me help you. What’s the job? Katsura asks curious.  
“An old lady lost her dog. It’s grey with a black spot on its face” Gintoki begins to describe the dog.  
“You mean that dog?” Katsura points to the kids park where 3 children are patting a dog.

Gintoki starts to laugh.

After returning the dog to the owner and getting the reward, Gintoki decides he has enough time to grab a meal with Katsura before Hijkata finishes work. They decide on a small, out of the way place that Katsura has recommended.  
Katsura opens the door to the Ramen shop and is greeted by a woman behind the counter.  
“Katsura. Back for more Soba I see”.

Gintoki enters behind him.  
“And you brought a friend”. She says as she starts making the soba.  
“Ikumasu-dono. This is Gintoki, an old friend of mine.” Katsura sits at the bench as Gintoki looks around.  
“Nice place you have here” he says as he sits down beside Katsura.  
“Thank you. I do what I can” She continues to make their meals.

After a few minutes, she places two bowls of Soba in front of them. “Enjoy”  
Katsura starts eating first. He clearly loves Soba.  
Gintoki then begins eating. “Mmm, it’s good” he compliments.  
“Thanks. Glad you like it” Ikumasu replies with a smile.

Both men eat and eat like they haven’t had a meal in days.  
As they finish off the bowls, tipping them up to drink the last of the liquid, they put the bowls on the table.  
“Thank you for the food” They say to Ikumasu together. She giggles.

They suddenly hear the sound of a car door and as Katsura looks towards the door, he can see it’s a Shinsengumi vehicle through a crack.  
“Well, I better head off” he says, jumping to his feet. “See you later Gintoki, Ikumasu-dono” as he slaps Gintoki on the back and runs out the back door.

Gintoki coughs from the hard slap.  
“*cough cough* Damn it Katsu *hic* ra”

The front door is nearly thrown off its rails as Hijikata makes his way in. He is clearly pissed.

“Hijikata *hic*?” Gintoki stands in shock, his body jerks from a hiccup. “What?! How did you find *hic* me?”  
Hijikata grabs Gintoki by the arm and leads him outside.  
He puts Gintoki into the back seat of the car then jumps into the front seat.  
“I’m taking you home. Now.”

Gintoki has never seen Hijikata so angry. All he can do, is sit back and hiccup as they head home.


	9. The most important three words are spoken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapters aren't too short. I'm trying to end a chapter like you would see in an anime. ^_^
> 
> Hijikata is beside himself with worry. Can Gintoki smooth things over?

\- YOROZUYA –

Hijikata pulls Gintoki inside and slams the front door closed.  
“What the hell were you thinking?” Hijikata takes his shoes off and storms into the lounge area.

Gintoki also takes his shoes off and follows. 

As he enters the lounge, Hijikata is pacing back and forth.  
“Why are *hic* you so angry? I was hungry after I fin *hic* finished the job.” He suddenly covers his mouth. Hijikata wasn’t supposed to know about the job.

Hijikata stops and looks over to Gintoki, a mix of anger and worry in his eyes.  
“Of course I’m angry. What if something had happened to you or the baby? How can I protect you if you go off on your own like that.”

Hijikata puts his hands to his face.

Gintoki walks over to him and takes hold of his hands, pulling them away.  
“I’m sorr *hic* sorry. I was going crazy being st *hic* uck here all by myself. I thought since *hic* the job was easy I could *hic* get some fresh air and some mo *hic* ney at the same time”.  
Hijikata looks up at Gintoki just as his body is hit with a hiccup. He laughs.  
“How are we supposed to have a serious conversation with you hiccupping like that?”  
“I ate too mu *hic* much” Gintoki grins.

“What am I going to do with you?” Hijikata asks as he pulls Gintoki into his arms. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

Gintoki rests his head on Hijikata’s shoulder.

“Um. How di *hic* did you know where *hic* I was?” he asks.  
“Shinpachi found me and told me about the job. He was worried about you. I used my contacts to find you after that.”  
“Oh *hic*” Gintoki replies quietly.

A minute later, still hugging, Hijikata asks “Does Katsura know?”

Gintoki pulls back and looks up. “I didn’t te *hic* ll him.”  
“Good”. Hijikata and Gintoki head into the bedroom.

Hijikata puts his hand on Gintoki’s stomach.  
“Not much longer now. I can’t wait to meet you” he says to the baby bump.  
Gintoki kisses Hijikata on the cheek. 

Hijikata looks into his eyes and leans in kissing him on the lips.  
“I love you” Hijikata whispers sweetly.  
“I love *hic* you too” Gintoki replies as they tongues start to play. 

As they kiss passionately, Hijikata lowers Gintoki onto the futon, making sure not to drop him.  
He slides his hand into the top of Gintoki’s pants and strokes his cock. Gintoki does the same thing to Hijikata. Hijikata kisses Gintoki on the neck as he hiccups out loud.  
“Hah *hic* Yes” Gintoki moans.

Hijikata wraps his hand around Gintoki’s cock and starts pumping it faster and faster as he feels it getting wet. He looks down to Gintoki’s stomach to see a hiccup force it out.  
“The hiccups won’t hurt the baby, right?” Hijikata ask worried.  
“Hah, *hic* Of course no *hic* not. The babies just fi *hic* fine” Gintoki replies as he starts pumping Hijikata’s cock also.

As the pleasure starts to build, Hijikata and Gintoki kiss again. A wet, panting kiss.  
They soon orgasm together.

“AHH *HIC* HAH *HIC* HGN”  
“AHHHHH…. HAH… HGN”

Hijikata falls onto the futon beside Gintoki who is panting hard.  
Their hands side by side, Hijikata puts his in Gintoki’s wrapping their fingers together.

“At least your hiccups are gone”. Hijikata laughs.  
Gintoki turns to face Hijikata and nuzzles into his shoulder as they both fall asleep.


	10. A family at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have finally reached the end of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed it as much I have had writing it.  
> Thank you for reading. <3

Since that day, Hijikata had started accompanying Gintoki on jobs. Kondo was fine with it as he knew as time moved on and the babies due date was getting closer, they would both need to be prepared for anything.

Gintoki was now 8 months pregnant. Over the past few months, Hijikata has been taking very good care of him. He learnt how to cook, he cleans up around the house and when Gintoki has a job, he is there to protect him.  
This is common in Alpha’s when their mate is pregnant. They can also get a little aggressive around others if they feel their mate is threatened.

Now that Gintoki’s belly has grown so much, everyone knows about the pregnancy. I mean, you can’t really hide it now. Kagura and Shinpachi have been taking on 90% of the jobs lately as Gintoki and Hijikata prepare for the babies arrival.  
To everyone’s surprise, Sougo has also been behaving himself. He would sometimes stop by to drop off work papers so Hijikata can work from home.

As Hijikata is on patrol, something he doesn’t do very often at the moment, Kagura has stopped by to watch over Gintoki.  
“Gin-chan. Where does this go?” she asks as Gintoki sees her carrying a clothes dresser over her head.  
“Put it over by that wall”. He points to the wall the TV is in front of.  
Kagura carries it through the lounge and places it by the wall. “This good?” she asks.  
“Perfect” Gintoki replies as he cleans the coffee table.

Gintoki has hit the nesting stage, so he is constantly having furniture moved around and is cleaning everything. Of course, it can be annoying at times, but Hijikata knows when to leave Gintoki to do what he needs to do. Which is why he is working outside today.

As lunch soon approaches, Kagura’s stomach growls.  
“Gin-chan” Kagura holds her stomach. “I’m hungry”  
Gintoki finishes folding Hijikata’s spare uniforms and turns to Kagura.  
“Should we go out and get something today? I need some fresh air.”  
“Yay” Kagura jumps for joy and runs to the front door.

As they walk through the street, people smile as they watch a pregnant Gintoki walk by. Kagura is on guard making sure no one comes near him. Instructions given to her by Hijikata.

Gintoki can see Katsura and Elizabeth standing by the hardware store not far down the street. He hasn’t seen Katsura in months. There is no way he hasn’t already heard about his pregnancy.  
Gintoki remembers back to when Hijikata warned him not to go near Katsura. But they are friends. They have known each other for a very long time and gone through so much together.  
How does he just stop being his friend? Gintoki is about to turn away so Katsura doesn’t spot him, but it’s too late.

“Gintoki?” he hears someone call out from behind him.

As he turns to face that someone, Katsura stands before him. Gintoki holds his stomach. Katsura looks down at his stomach then back to Gintoki.  
“Congratulations”. Katsura smiles. “I’m so happy for you”

Before Gintoki can reply, Elizabeth joins Katsura and they begin to walk away.

Gintoki suddenly gets a sharp pain in his stomach and leans forward.

“Hgnn”

“Gin-chan” Kagura puts her hand on his back as panic is heard in her voice.  
Katsura turns to see Gintoki not looking so good. He runs back to him.  
“Gintoki. What’s wrong?” Katsura asks as he sees Gintoki's face looking pained.

Gintoki tries to straighten himself “I’m fine. It’s nothing”. But another sharp pain hits him again.  
He nearly falls over but is caught by Katsura and Kagura.  
“We need to get him to the hospital” Katsura turns to Elizabeth who jumps into the road right in front of a car. 

The driver gets out, looking very angry. “What the hell….” But before he can finish, he sees Gintoki being supported by his two friends.

“We need your car” Katsura demands and the driver moves away. Elizabeth jumps into the drivers seat as Katsura and Kagura help Gintoki into the back.  
“I’ll get Hijikata and meet you at the hospital” Kagura yells as she runs down the street.

Katsura rubs Gintoki’s back as he hunches forward from the pain. Elizabeth begins to drive.

\- HOSPITAL –

Gintoki is wheeled into the emergency room as Katsura and Elizabeth stand watching.  
“Please. Please don’t die” Katsura pleads to Gintoki as the doors close in front of them.

5 minutes have passed and Hijikata comes running into the waiting room.

“Where is he?” he yells as he spots Katsura.  
“What the hell are you doing here? Leave!” He pushes Katsura away.  
“I’m not leaving my friend”. Katsura sits down and crosses his arms.  
“Damn it” Hijikata punches the wall.  
“That’s not going to help” Kondo puts his hand on Hijikata’s shoulder.

Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Otose, Kondo and Sougo have all arrived as well.

“Why wasn’t I with him?” Hijikata begins to blame himself.  
“It’s not your fault Hijikata-san. We all knew this pregnancy was risky.” Shinpachi tries to convince him.

Hijikata stands against the wall as the others leave him be. He needs to be alone.  
As time ticks by and they continue to wait, a nurse walks passed Hijikata. Hijikata stops her.

“What’s going on? What's taking so long? Has something happened?”  
“Calm down sir. I’ll see if I can get some answers for you.” She walks over to the nurse’s desk and picks up the chart. She then heads into the emergency room.

A few minutes pass when finally, the doctor exits the room. He removes his mask and wipes his brow.  
“Hijikata-san?” he calls out.

Hijikata who has been pacing back and forth, runs over to the doctor, the others follow.  
“How is he doc? Is he okay? Is the baby okay?” Hijikata has so many questions.  
“Calm down Hijikata-san. They are both fine. Gintoki went into labour early and we weren’t sure if the baby was developed enough to be born just yet, but he seems to be just fine”

“He?” Hijikata puts his hand to his mouth. “I have a son?”  
“Yes Hijikata-san. It’s a boy” the doctor replies. “Now if you’ll excuse me”.

“Wait, can I see them?” Hijikata grabs the doctor’s coat.  
“Gintoki is still out. The c-section was tough for his body to handle but he got through it. The baby is being cleaned up and being examined to make sure all is okay. A nurse will let you know soon when you can go in”.

The doctor leaves the waiting room and gets back to work.  
“Congratulations Toshi. You’re a father” Kondo slaps Hijikata on the back.  
“Congratulations” the others yell out in joy.  
“I have a son. We have a son”. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks as everyone congratulates him.

Katsura who is watching, smiles at the news and decides its best he leaves. He’ll come back later when everything settles down.  
Hijikata seems Katsura walking away and mouths “Thank you”.

30 minutes later Hijikata is finally being lead into Gintoki's room by a nurse.  
“He’s still a little out of it. He needs some rest, so don’t stay too long”  
The nurse leaves the room and closes the door.

Hijikata stands at the door looking towards Gintoki. He’s laying so still, his eyes closed. Is Gintoki asleep? Hijikata quietly walks towards the bed.  
He notices Gintoki’s stomach is no longer big. He pulls up a chair beside him and places a hand on Gintoki’s stomach as he feels him breathing in and out. 

“Hi” a quiet voice says.

Hijikata looks over to see Gintoki is awake.  
“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Hijikata removes his hand.  
“It’s okay.” Gintoki tries to sit up but Hijikata stops him.  
“Don’t move. You’re still recovering.”

Gintoki lies back down.

“How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Should I call a nurse?” Hijikata doesn’t know what to do.  
“I’m a little sore.” Gintoki touches his stomach. “How’s the baby?” he asks Hijikata.

“He’s just fine. They’re just cleaning him up and looking him over. He was born early, so they want to be sure there isn’t any complications”

Gintoki’s eyes light up. “It’s a boy?”  
Hijikata nods. “We have a son.” Hijikata holds onto Gintoki’s hand as they both start to tear up.

Soon, a nurse comes through the door holding a bundle.  
“Is that…?” Hijikata stares at the bundle.  
“It sure is. The doctor said he is just fine.” the nurse walks over to the bed and places the baby in Gintoki’s arms. 

“I’ll leave you three alone”. The nurse smiles as she leaves the room.

Hijikata and Gintoki stare down at their son. So much love in their eyes. 

“Hijikata. Meet your son, Tamegoro”. Gintoki lifts the baby up for Hijikata to hold.  
“Wait. Tamegoro?” Hijikata takes the baby into his arms.  
“After your beloved brother.” Gintoki smiles sweetly as he watches Hijikata cradle their son.

With tears in his eyes, Hijikata looks down at the baby.  
“Hello Tamegoro. I’m your father”

THE END.


End file.
